yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 107
"A Jewel of A Duel: Part 2", known as "The Neo-Spacians vs. The Gem Beasts" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on October 18, 2006, and in the US on April 21, 2007. Summary The exhibition match between Jaden and Jesse Anderson continues. Meanwhile, Professor Viper is still at the lab where Wheeler was worked on. He is seen several times laughing at the lava lamp-like object he brought with him. Eventually, he ends up back at Duel Academy watching the Duel, and comments that he hopes that this Duel will inspire other students. Chancellor Sheppard concurs. Viper privately thinks to himself that he wants Jaden and Jesse to continue their fight, so he can extract their "Duel Energy" to make his dream a reality. As he thinks this, the screen cuts back to the lava lamp, in which opens a single eye. A voice says that it will see Jaden soon (in the dub, it says it wishes to "play" with Jaden, while in the Japanese, the voice calls him "my precious Judai"). During the Duel, Aster appears behind Jaden's friends in the audience. When questioned what he's doing here, he reminds everyone he's still technically a student at Duel Academy, despite also competing in the Pro League. Aster comments that Jaden has never faced an opponent like Jesse before - since they both believe of the powerful bond between Duelist and Deck. Aster says he once personally spoke with Maximillion Pegasus, after having won an Industrial Illusions-sponsored tournament. Pegasus revealed that Aster was his fourth-favorite Duelist - the first three being Tea, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler, respectively. When questioned about the fifth, Pegasus reveals it to be Jesse. He states that Jesse had won a Southern (European in the Japanese version) tournament, and while there, the "Crystal Beast" cards Pegasus had taken with him began to glow. He took this as a sign that the cards had chosen Jesse, and thus gave them to him. Both Jesse and Jaden get a little carried away during the Duel, both being reminded during the Duel to focus on the battle and not on being impressed by their opponent's cards. Jaden ultimately wins the Duel, but Jesse pretends to Summon his signature card, "Rainbow Dragon", but reveals that he doesn't actually have it. Pegasus won't create the card until the tablet where the seven gemstones from Rome would have been placed is found. This causes quite a row and Jaden is left disappointed. Jesse doesn't seem to notice as he asks all the other students to keep an eye open for the tablet. Professor Viper approaches them and congratulates on an excellent Duel. He states that this year, he will institute Survival Duels between students, as he values practical Dueling over lessons. On Duel Academy's roof, Jaden and Jesse sit and discuss their Duel, both offering advice to the other on alternate moves they could have made. Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz and Aster watch them, Aster then explaining he's going back to the pro leagues since Jaden's found himself a twin (In the dub he reminds them it could be worse and at least Chazz doesn't have a twin). Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jesse's turn * Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/600). * Activates "Crystal Beacon". Since he has two Crystal Beasts in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, he can Special Summon one from his Deck and Jaden draws a card. Jesse chooses to Summon "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600/1000). * Attacks and destroys "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" with "Topaz Tiger", with the latter's attack points increasing by 400 via its own effect. (Jaden 2600). * Activates "Amethyst Cat's" effect, halving its attack points to attack directly (Jaden 2000). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/500). * Contact Fuses "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Flare Scarab" into "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500/2000). * Activates "Neo Space", increasing "Flare Neos'" attack points by 500. Between that and its own effect, its attack points become 4600. * Attacks "Amethyst Cat" with "Flare Neos, but Jesse activates his face-down "Last Resort", letting Jaden draw a card and activating "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" from his Deck. "Neo Space" is destroyed. The damage from the attack is then halved (Jesse 1650). * Switches "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" to Defense Position. * "Flare Neos" returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. Jesse's turn * Activates "Rare Value", Tributing "Emerald Tortoise" to draw two cards. * Summons "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600). * Attacks "Grand Mole" with "Topaz Tiger", and both return to their respective owner's hands via the former's effect. * Attacks directly with "Amber Mammoth" (Jaden 300). Jaden's turn * Activates "Convert Contact", sending "Grand Mole" from his hand and "Flare Scarab" from his Deck to the the Graveyard and drawing two cards. * Activates "Cocoon Party", Special Summoning "Chrysalis Pantail", "Chrysalis Chicky" and "Chrysalis Pinny" from his Deck. * Activates "Contact" Tributing each of his Chrysalis monsters to Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500), "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900), respectively. * Activates "Air Hummingbird's" effect, increasing his Life Points by 500 times the number of cards in Jesse's hand (Jaden 1300). * Equips "Dark Panther" with "Neos Energy", increasing its attack by 800. * Attacks and destroys "Amber Mammoth" with "Dark Panther" (Jesse 1600), with the former becoming a Continuous Spell Card. Jesse's turn * Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in Attack Position, whose effect activates, Special Summoning "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" (300/300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Its effect activates, Special Summoning "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) and "Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600) from his Spell & Trap Card Zone", both in Attack Position. * Attacks "Dark Panther" with "Sapphire Pegasus"; both monsters are destroyed and the latter becomes a Continuous Spell Card. * Attacks directly with "Amethyst Cat" by halving its attack points (Jaden 700). * Attacks and destroys "Air Hummingbird" with "Cobalt Eagle". * Attacks and destroys "Glow Moss" with "Amber Mammoth". * Attacks directly with "Ruby Carbuncle" (Jaden 400). Jaden's turn * Activates "Fake Hero", Special Summoning Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. * Activates "Contact Soul", Special Summoning "Air Hummingbird" (800/600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Contact Fuses the two to Summon "Elemental Hero Air Neos" (2500/2000), whose attack increases by the difference between the player's Life Points, to 3700. * Attacks and destroys "Amber Mammoth". * Jesse bluffs that he's about to Summon "Rainbow Dragon", so the attack continues (Jesse 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.